


Typical Day at the Office

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: collarcorner, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: Neal gets thrown through a plate-glass window.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).



> Created for CollarCorner Fall Fest 2016. This is a cover for [this story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635192) ♥

[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/b2x85o7n86c8xnp/office.png?dl=0)


End file.
